


Talk To Me

by QueerPotat



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, F/F, Flashbacks, Fluff, Gen, Lapis Lazuli Has PTSD - Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, One Big Happy Family, POV Alternating, Reconciliation, Romantic Fluff, Songfic, it starts getting more poetic around chapter 3, metaphors abound, this was written before peridot was confirmed as aro/ace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:15:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24386554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueerPotat/pseuds/QueerPotat
Summary: Back on earth, life is starting to return to normal. But for Lapis Lazuli and Peridot, strange things are happening every day.
Relationships: Lapis Lazuli & Peridot (Steven Universe), Lapis Lazuli/Peridot (Steven Universe)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 38





	1. -Two Birds-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Playlist: https://open.spotify.com/playlist/3m2zdoJsaYtSxlKkm4FOTB?si=RcxwYDivSjy7k659JBP1dg

It had been a tumultuous string of days. The sudden call to action on Homeworld, the Diamonds coming to Earth, and the utter joy that accompanied the healing of the corrupted gems was a lot to handle. But things were starting to return to normal. The Diamonds left (to the relief of many) and Steven was eagerly getting to know every new gem that he saw. Some left and some stayed, finding lodgings in the Temple. A couple of gems were trying to get their house in order as well. Um, their barn, rather. They had practically begged Bismuth to come down to the field and assess the damage. The Barn had to be moved first, and the change in location made them all a little damp. Water powers are not good for architectural jobs. Bismuth shook her multi-colored dreads, spraying droplets everywhere. She nudged a scrap of metal with her foot.

"I gotta tell you, Lazuli. The way you owned Blue Diamond by _dropping in_ on her," She chuckled at her own joke. "It was pretty awesome, but... I don't know if I can fix this."

Peridot puffed out her chest and gestured to the mess.

"It's in no worse shape than Steven's house was! There are just a few splinters, that's all!"

Just as she finished her sentence, a piece of the roof collapsed and fell next to the three. Peridot jumped back and squealed.

"Okay. It's bad. But! If all of us pitch in, it should take no time at all! I happen to be a highly skilled engineer, right Lapis?"

She gently nudged the blue gem with her elbow.

"...Oh, yes. Very skilled."

Lapis sighed and rubbed her arms. Peridot laid a hand on her shoulder, looking worried. Bismuth tapped Peridot's visor a little impatiently.

"Hey, why'd you want me out here so early anyway? Steven's not even awake yet, and he wouldn't stop talking about how soon he wanted morning to come so he could make us a 'special breakfast'."

"I didn't want him to worry about the barn. He's not...the best...when it comes to manual labor."

"You got me there."

They stared at the remains of the barn in silence. It became increasingly awkward.

"I'm gonna head back to the temple. I think it's best if we wait to fix this. Besides, you two have some _catching up_ to do," Bismuth said with a grin.

Lapis and Peridot watched Bismuth head off to the warp pad some distance away. They said nothing for a few seconds. Then Peridot surprised Lapis with a boisterous hug. She turned her face up towards Lapis'.

"I never really got the chance to do this after all the Homeworld stuff. And the fountain stuff."

"Yeah. That was pretty crazy." She reciprocated the embrace. "What is this called again?"

"A hug!"

"It's...nice." Lapis gently eased herself out of the hug, placing her at arm's length.

"Peridot, I think Bismuth was right about the barn. It's just a mess."

"But, we can still fix it. Right? Or at least a part of it. Oh! Let's look for our meep-morps!"

Peridot started digging through the wreckage, trying to find pieces of her old life. Most notably, her Camp Pining Hearts tapes.

"Oh look! I found a piece of your meep-morp with the TV." She held up a cracked mirror to Lapis.

Lapis winced at the sight of it and rubbed her arms again. Peridot registered her discomfort and dropped it on the ground.

"Sorry. I'll find something different."

"No, that's okay. I'll look on my own."

Lapis traipsed across the wreckage, unfurling her wings when she tripped over something for the third time.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. I'm sure."

"I just don't want you to feel alone."

"What?" Lapis turned to face Peridot, surprise widening her eyes.

"I don't feel alone. You're right here, aren't you?"

"Uh, yeah, but I haven't been here! You've been away on the moon, and then you came back, but we haven't really, talked."

"Should we talk?"

"Yes! Oohhh, AHH!" She stumbled over a dented paint can and landed flat on her face.

Lapis floated over and hoisted up Peridot, whose visor was askew. She looked disgruntled in a cute sort of way.

"This is not dignified at _all_ ," she grumbled.

"Ha, sorry." Lapis put her down. "Do you wanna sit down, or..."

"Ooh, yes! I haven't felt grass in a looooong time. It's a little dusty..."

Peridot plunked down on the grass and Lapis pulled her knees up against her chest across from her. Despite the fact that there was so much they wanted to say to each other, they were both very silent. Lapis picked at her sandal straps, waiting for either one of them to speak up. Peridot inhaled shakily.

"Do I mean anything to you, Lapis?"

"What?"

"You just left. Without even saying goodbye. You left Pumpkin too!"

"I-"

"Let me finish, please. Look, I know you were scared, and you didn't want to feel trapped again, but you hurt me, too! I tried so hard to make you feel better, all the time, but you never asked how I felt! I-I, oh geez."

Peridot reached trembling fingers up under her visor and felt wetness. She started wiping her tears away, but they just flowed faster. Lapis was tempted to use her powers to help but decided it would be in poor taste.

"And-sniff-We just didn't communicate," She sniffed. "-It felt like you didn't want to tell me anything."

"It was hard. I didn't-" Lapis sighed heavily. "I didn't want to burden you."

"I know it's hard! It was hard for me too, Lapis! I was stranded on Earth, I had to learn so many confusing things about living here, and no-one trusted me! Ooh, I remember now though, I used to be a little...devious."

"I know that. It's different for you, Peri. You don't feel bad all the time. You don't know what it's like to be so afraid, of everything."

Peridot wiped her face again. "I don't. But you can tell me when you feel bad. We're friends! What else are friends for?"

Lapis tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and made eye contact with Peridot.

"...Did I really hurt you?"

"Yes."

Lapis clenched her fists in her lap.

"I'm so sorry Peridot. I made terrible mistakes."

"I forgive you."

Peridot extended her arms outward and wiggled her fingers. Lapis hesitated for a second and then scooched over, accepting the hug.

"I don't deserve a great friend like you."

"Yeah, I am pretty great," Peridot proclaimed proudly.

"Hahaha!"

Lapis let her arms rest around Peridot, who shifted her gaze back towards the Barn. Despite the resolution they had seemed to find, sadness still lingered in the air.


	2. -Waving to You-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Playlist: https://open.spotify.com/playlist/3m2zdoJsaYtSxlKkm4FOTB?si=RcxwYDivSjy7k659JBP1dg

After a bit of rest, Lapis and Peridot both made the decision to salvage what they could of their things and leave the rest of the Barn behind. Peridot was very excited about the prospect of using the leftovers to build all sorts of things. She didn't know what she could make exactly; there weren't many intact elements of the Barn left. Lapis thought this was a little funny. She said so as the two began hunting for familiar items.

"What would you make? A paint-can robot?" Lapis snickered.

"That paint can is not worthy of my technological expertise! See, look," She glared at the can. "It's mocking me."

"Pfft!"

Lapis continued searching. While crouching down to lift up a wood plank, she felt something sharp scratch her ankle. Peering down, she saw it was a small object, irregularly shaped and glinting in the sun.

"Hey, Peridot?"

"Yeah?"

"Before I left, you bubbled a gem and it went to the barn, right?"

"Uh-huh."

"I think I found it."

Lapis picked up the shard, running her fingers across its shape. Peridot came over and leaned behind her shoulder, mouth wide open.

"Oh my stars. It's shattered."

The two looked at each other and then back at the shard. Peridot gently touched it with a pained expression on her face.

"We should look for the other pieces."

Peridot pocketed it and they started pushing aside scraps on the ground, looking for anything even remotely shiny. Lapis found quite a few inside a cracked toilet bowl. She gathered them up in her arms and walked towards Peridot.

"That's all of them. What now?"

"I think we should take them to Steven. I'm certain he knows the specifics about Earth's burial customs."

"Burial customs?"

"It's when humans put the used forms of another human into the ground. It's usually accompanied by crying and a buffet table. I saw it online."

"What's a buffet table?"

"A table filled with food, usually pastries and tiny hot dogs."

"Oh."

Peridot bubbled the shards and tucked the bubble under her arm. She started packing her things she'd found, including the bubble into a scrap of the hammock, knotting it up and wrapping an unwound wire hanger around the top. With that in place, she was able to use her metal powers to carefully suspend the sack above her head. Lapis packed up her things too, double knotting it. All in all, there was very little to take with them.

"Hmm. Buffet. B-u-f-f-e-t," Lapis sounded out.

"What are you doing?"

"Saying buffet. I like the way it sounds."

"Ha! That's weird."

Lapis stuck out her tongue. "You're weird."

"Your pants are weird!"

Lapis pulled water from a nearby puddle and splashed it on Peridot, both offended and amused. "I worked hard on these!"

"Hehe hehe! Nyaa!" Peridot made a face and scampered away with her sack in tow.

"Hey, get back here!" Lapis said while stifling laughter.

"You'll never catch, me, Lazuli! See you at the beach!"

Peridot made wake for the warp pad, wobbling slightly as she tried to keep her sack steady beside her. Lapis wooshed out her wings and soared high into the air. Peridot looked like a tiny slice of pie from way up there! Lapis made sure she had a good hold on her sack and dove towards her. Peridot had come to a stop on the pad and was looking around for her friend when she noticed a dark shape on the ground that was fast-approaching her. She looked up, shielding her eyes from the sun. Reality hit her.

"AAAH! A LARGE BIRD IS COMING TO ATTACK ME!" She cowered in the fetal position.

Lapis landed gracefully next to Peridot with an innocent look on her face.

"What large bird?" Peridot stood back up and tried to make herself tall.

"You. You're the water bird."

Lapis smiled mischievously at Peridot's expression as the warp pad activated, taking them back to the Temple.

* * *

Lapis and Peridot quickly arrived in the Temple, dropping their sacks next to a translucent pillar and venturing into Steven's kitchen, where he and the rest of the Crystal Gems were creating a mass of...something. The air smelled sweet. Steven noticed them right away.

"Hey Peridot! Hey Lapis! I'm making a together breakfast! Bismuth's at the Forge though, so it's more of a half-gether breakfast."

"Ha, yeah, cause the last time we almost got devoured by living waffles wasn't cool enough," Amethyst declared. "Hey P-dot, think fast!"

She took a blueberry out of a plastic container and casually tossed it at Peridot's face. Peridot missed. The berry hit her directly on the nose.

"Ouch!"

"Oops."

Amethyst then picked up _two_ blueberries, flinging them at Garnet's head. One landed in her poofy hair and the other bounced on the floor, rolling away forlornly.

"Ah. I've been attacked," Garnet put a hand to her forehead, pretending to be dramatic.

Amethyst grinned. "There, now it's even."

Pearl interjected. "Quit wasting the berries, Amethyst. They still need to go on top. Although, with the way these pancakes are leaning, I'm not sure anything is going to stay stuck up there for long."

"That's why we need lots of syrup. It's food glue!"

Steven grabbed the bottle of syrup and poured a massive amount of it on top of the stack of pancakes. It reminded Lapis of a waterfall. A slow-moving, brown waterfall.

Garnet spoke again. "Lapis, Peridot,"

"Yeah?"

"Hmm?"

"Have you ever tried eating before?"

"Nope," said Lapis.

"Once I ate a pebble!"

Amethyst hi-fived Peridot. "Dude, same."

Steven paused his syruping. "Was it a regular pebble?"

"What do you mean a regular pebble?"

"Nevermind."

"I think you should try, Lapis. I've got a good feeling about it." Garnet tapped her forehead.

Pearl turned to them as well. "If you don't like eating, that's perfectly fine. Not every gem has the same...tastes."

"You're just saying that because you accidentally ate the wrapper of that burger, instead of the burger," Amethyst countered.

"It was so greasy!"

"He hahaha! I don't know Pearl, maybe if you ate actual food..."

"You eat non-foods all the time," Peridot said questioningly.

"Eh, that's different."

"Almost done, guys. Just gotta put the finishing touch."

Steven twisted the lid off a maraschino cherry jar with a flourish, selecting the perfect cherry and pulling it out by the stem.

"Garnet, would you do the honors?"

"With pleasure."

She brandished a can of whipped cream and aimed it at the center of the stack.

_"psssssssssshhhhhhhhhhhhhh"_

"Boom."

"Great! And now, the _final_ , final touch."

Steven placed the cherry on top.

"Ding! It's perfect."

"Blueberry time! Chuck 'em!"

Amethyst grabbed the container and pulled out a handful of the blue orbs, passing it around the group while pelting the already bedraggled pancakes. Pearl began to panic.

"Ah! No! At least do it carefully!"

Peridot was enthralled.

"That's more like it! Come on Lapis, it's a fruit war! Yah!" She joined in the throwing.

"Alright! Just, don't hit Steven."

"It's okay Lapis. It's only some berries," He smiled. "Besides, it's a fruit war!"

"Heck yeah it is!" exclaimed Peridot.

Amethyst paused and addressed them all.

"Everybody got some?"

There were nods all around. Garnet chose not to participate, but couldn't hide the fact that her shoulders were shaking with laughter. Pearl let out a sigh of defeat and moved to a counter stool, out of the action.

"CHARGE!"

"FOR PUMPKIN!"

Lapis looked at Peridot. "Wait, where is Pumpkin?"

"I DON'T KNOW! THROW THOSE BERRIES!" she punched the air with each word.

"She's in my bathroom! I guess she's still used to being in there!"

"OKAY!"

Lapis smiled, glad that Pumpkin was safe, and kept on tossing. It felt like it might be a good day.


	3. -Strangness And Charm-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Playlist: https://open.spotify.com/playlist/3m2zdoJsaYtSxlKkm4FOTB?si=RcxwYDivSjy7k659JBP1dg

_Fitful darkness permeated every part of her surroundings, shifting and fading like an ocean of ink, dotted with millions of cold, bright stars._

_This was all she ever saw, the endless cosmos, full of mysteries and emptiness and everything all at once, and she missed what she'd left behind._

_It suffocated her._

_She choked on the vastness of it all, the overwhelming sense of mindless eternity that she had never wanted to feel again, never wanted to feel like she did when she was buried under the water, buried with **her**._

_And it was her own fault. Her own fault that she had wrested herself from home, from her friends, her family, because she was scared. Her own fault that her dear companion was alone and dejected, missing her so badly._

_Her throat closed up. She clutched at it, chest heaving, trying so hard to breathe air that was never there in the first place._

**_I'm sorry..._ **

* * *

Lapis bolted straight up and gasped deeply. She attempted to steady her breathing despite the invisible vise that seemed to be clamped around her neck. It took her a few seconds to realize it was her own hands that restricted her. An unconscious action leftover from her nightmare. Lapis loosened her grip, holding her trembling hands in front of her. In the stark lighting, her skin was a garish turquoise color. She placed them on her arms, rubbing up and down, a habit she used to soothe herself. 

The gem was sequestered in Steven's bathroom, where a mattress had been put down so that Lapis and Peridot could stay for the night. Neither of them had expressed an interest in sleeping at first and had stayed up talking and watching videos online, but the routine of choosing to slumber they had become accustomed to overcame them. One of them must have forgotten to turn off the lights last night. It had to be morning now.

Lapis looked over at Peridot. She was curled into a ball, clutching her tech pad close like a child would do with a stuffed animal. She looked comfortable, peaceful, in a way that she never was when she was awake and active.

It was painful to look at her for too long. Lapis' arms dropped to her sides and she thought about how she must have slept in here like this all the time, but without this peace she saw now on her face. Racked with guilt, Lapis eased herself to standing and quietly treaded to the door. She almost stepped on Pumpkin, who was snuggled in a pile of shirts almost in front of the door. The little squash had been in the bathroom after all, and a welcome sight to Lapis. She gave her a pat on the top of her 'head' and turned the knob as silently as she could, stepping into the hallway. Wan streaks of light shone on the floor just beyond the hallway. The sun was rising. 

Lapis went into the main area and looked around. There were gems everywhere, resting on various surfaces, sleeping, chatting, sharing tender exchanges, simply standing and watching. Only a few of them noticed she had entered their midst. She wasn't surprised. Ever since the original Crystal Gems had been uncorrupted they came and went, although it was almost never the same few gems. After all, there were so many of them. Lapis had made pleasant conversation at times and even made a few friendly acquaintances, but right now she was not in the mood. She worked her way to the front door, catching snippets of conversations as she passed.

"Well, I just think it's odd that-"

"Good morning!"

"And you actually ate it?"

"What do you mean-"

"-So I said, 'no more crabs'."

"I'm just...So confused!"

Lapis stopped dead in her tracks. She'd recognize that voice anywhere. 

"That's completely understandable, Jasper."

Garnet and Jasper were having a discussion on the couch, about recent events, most likely. If it had been anyone else and Garnet, that would have been fine. But because it was _her_ , because it was now after everything, it was wrong. It made her feel trapped again.

"No-one has actually told me what happened. All I know is that I reformed in a giant fountain full of you Crystal Gems and the Diamonds covered in scars. It's disgusting."

"It's not disgusting. You're just not used to this."

Why was she listening? Why would she care about this? Why was she still standing there, frozen, almost outside, where she could be alone with herself and not alone with others?

"I'll never be."

"That's not true. I can see that one day you'll come around."

"What, and be a traitor like the rest of you? Never!"

Jasper's outburst caught the attention of several others. They muttered anxiously and withdrew closer together as if they were a school of fish being threatened by a shark. 

_They're right._

_They should be scared._

Garnet seemed to notice the trepidation of the other gems.

"Let's talk outside."

Lapis knew she should move. She didn't want to get any closer to Jasper if she could help it. But she couldn't seem to. It was too late. The two had reached her already. 

Jasper and Lapis stared at each other with such intensity, with so many varying emotions that you didn't have to have powers like Garnet's to sense it. An entire library could have been filled with the stories in those eyes. 

"Lapis. You're in the way of the door."

Garnet said this gently, but to Lapis it felt harsh and heightened. Everything felt heightened. She really had to move now.

"Of course. Sorry."

"No need to apologize."

Lapis shifted out of the way, turning her back to the pair as they exited the house. The sun was fully rising at this point, it's once pale light now a luminous explosion of yellows and oranges. This light turned her skin a dull, muddy grey that matched the shadows cast by the sunlight. It all felt so unreal to her, like it was a dream. She wished it was. 

Maybe it was best if she stayed with Peridot for now. Peridot would understand how Lapis felt when she woke up. She would know in ways that nobody else could. 

And for that, Lapis was grateful.


	4. -You're My World-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Playlist: https://open.spotify.com/playlist/3m2zdoJsaYtSxlKkm4FOTB?si=RcxwYDivSjy7k659JBP1dg

Lapis remained by the door, trying to process what had happened. Her head felt dull and viscous with harried thoughts. The other gems in the room seemed concerned, but hesitant to go up to her. Lapis gathered whatever resolve she had and tried to go back to the bathroom while being as unseen as possible. Unseen, but not unhearing. Snippets of curious conversation floated towards her ears.

"Oh, that angry orange one, the Jasper-"

"I don't like her very much."

"I don't think she's one of us."

Lapis couldn't agree more. Any moment she expected her to snap and start punching everything in sight. She hastened her pace at this thought and pushed the bathroom door open, quietly bringing it to behind her. She turned around to see Peridot crouched on the side of the bathtub chattering happily to Pumpkin.

"Good morning, Lazuli,"

"...Morning."

Peridot raised her eyebrows in thought."Hmmm...Something's off."

"What. No," Lapis retorted as she shifted her weight on her feet, avoiding Peridot's scrutiny

"Yeah, something's definitely off about you! What happened?"

Lapis sighed and slid down against the door.

"Jasper is here."

"...WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?! IN THE HOUSE?!"

"I know! Who thought it was a good idea to let her in?! Actually, it was probably Steven."

"Ohh, what should we do? I'd rather not talk to her, or see her, or well, anything!"

"Me either. Let's stay in here for the rest of the day," She replied, and stood up, walked over, and climbed into the bathtub, letting her limbs spread loosely. Lapis settles into her new position, breathing shallowly. The two sat in silence for a spell. Peridot rotated to face Lapis and swung her legs over the inside of the tub, fidgeting with her hands.

"Are you okay?"

Her friend's expression changed from sad, to dark, and finally settled on a crinkled confusion.

"I don't know. I don't-I don't understand why I'm still so-" she cut off and buried her face in her hands.

Peridot worried her hands even more, jerkily shifting to sit close to Lapis.

"Lapis, it's...it's going to be okay," Peridot whispered as she tentatively put her hand on Lapis' shoulder, not knowing how she would react. Lapis twitched briefly at the contact, and Peridot drew away. But Lapis raised her head from her hands and reached for Peridot, shakily clasping her arms.

"You don't-I-I," she struggled to find the right words, face contorting with the effort of coherent speech.

"No, really, Lapis. It's going to be okay."

Peridot gently loosened her forearms and found herself holding Lapis' hands, fingers resting on her palms. Lapis found herself welcoming it, a warm sensation blooming in her chest.

"...How can you be so sure?"

"Well...haven't we turned out good in the past? At the Barn, facing the Diamonds, when we fought back at Homeworld?"

Lapis nodded slowly, now clutching Peridot's hands like a lifeline; a standing rock.

"Lapis, you're going to be okay."

At these words, there began a burning in Lapis, an ember as white-hot as all the stars in the galaxies. She didn't know what it was, and wondered why it didn't hurt, to burn like this. She looked at Peridot (as she looked back at her) trying to see if she was burning too (maybe it's in her eyes, in her gem). She was so aware of their hands, but she didn't want to let go. She needed comfort, something solid. Peridot saw the half-formed tears in Lapis' azure eyes, like raindrops on the edge of a rooftop, and was relieved to see them unfallen. Her skin felt as if soft beach sand was rubbing against it, warm and pin-prickly. Almost like sunshine, but there was only the ceiling light above and the blind slanted windows. She tried to quantify how she felt, searching her brain for an answer that even sort of compared, but nothing. How weird, how odd, how their physical closeness made her feel so vast.

"Uhh, Good morning?"

Their heads snapped towards the door, hands awkwardly flying apart and settling themselves back to familiarity. Steven stood at the entrance with a change of clothes, hair still mussed from sleep.

"...Everything alright?"

* * *

After briefly discussing with Steven the predicament of Jasper and being politely shooed away so he could get ready for the day Peridot and Lapis snuck away from the hubbub of gems, warping to the barn, where Bismuth was analyzing the leftover materials they left behind just a day ago.

The boulder-like gem brusquely turned and extended her arms in welcome.

"Well if it isn't Water Wings and Rock-Solid! What brings you here?"

"The house was full of other gems. Too overwhelming."

"Oh? I thought you would have gotten along with some of them! Peridot, you'd love Crazy Lace. Remind me to introduce you two," she picked up a pipe and examined it casually.

Lapis and Peridot glanced at each other.

 _Should I say?_

_Does she know?_

Silently, they both decided it was best not to mention the earlier incident. Peridot hopped over to see what all the inspecting was about.

"Sooo, what are you working on Bismuth?"

"I've been having some ideas about what we could do with all...this," she flapped a hand at the despondent barn pieces.

"Instead of fixing it?"

"Yeah, like finishing repairing Steven's house, or making it bigger. And! All the rest of the Crystal Gems, they have nowhere to stay, right?"

"They've been camping on the beach for days."

"And on the roof."

"Mhm. Well, what if we used some of this, and a lot more of human building supplies-"

"To build dwellings for gems!"

"Exactly! You get it, Peridot!"

Peridot and Bismuth exchanged hi-fives, Lapis chuckling at their enthusiasm. The three gathered close, discussing project ideas and joking around. Across the horizon, the sun rose into the cloud swirled dome of the sky. Light shone onto the gems, and for two, inside the (non-existent) hearts of their forms.


	5. -All I Want-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Playlist: https://open.spotify.com/playlist/3m2zdoJsaYtSxlKkm4FOTB?si=RcxwYDivSjy7k659JBP1dg

They all bustled about for hours, moving and sawing and lifting the wood and metal, consolidating it into piles. It was hard work, keeping them occupied until the sun was slung low in the sky like a drop of honey in a blue bowl.

Lapis balanced a stack of splintering wooden beams on her head, arms wrapped around a rusting barrel that might have once held oil.

"Is this the last of it?"

Peridot's sweaty head popped out from behind a behemoth of junk. 

"Yep! Over here."

Lapis squatted and placed the barrel down next to the giant pyramid of scrap. Peridot used her metal powers and lifted the barrel to the very top of it, a cherry on the top of the cake.

"Nice job."

"Hi-five?" Peridot asked as she proudly waved her hand at Lapis.

"Hi-five."

Their hands slapped together in a joyful reverberation, but the sudden movement caught Lapis off-balance and she stumbled as the wood threatened to fall on top of them both.

"Woah, careful there," Bismuth cried, catching the beams just as they tipped over in her wide hands.

"I have the feeling that's not the last time I'll be saving your cracks."

Peridot scoffed emphatically.

"Hmph, I could have stopped those pesky beams with no problem!" 

"Peridot, it's not metal. It's wood."

"Oh, yeah..."

Lapis leaned on her tiptoes above Peridot, a mischievous glint in her eyes.

"Not to mention your height. Last time I checked you were, what, five robonoids tall?"

"Ngahh! My height does not impact my strength capabilities!" She hissed, poking Lapis' forehead.

Lapis laughed and straightened up as Peridot began to mutter only slightly angrily. Bismuth strolled over, just finishing sawing.

"Ha, alright, you guys did great work today. I think we're really making some progress!"

"And it's only sunset."

"Oh ho ho, don't you get me started, Water Wings. This is nothing compared to the smithing I used to do," She bragged as she brandished her muscular arms.

"How mighty."

"Ah, you're killing me!"

Bismuth chortled as Lapis and a newly cooled down Peridot shared giggles.

"We should head back to the beach. Steven said he was planning a little something for tonight."

"I bet it's a play of our victories."

"I think it's something with music."

"Whatever he has planned, I'm sure it'll be great."

Lapis suddenly spread her wings lifted into the air. Zipping to the warp pad, she cheerily shouted out "Last one to the warp is a chicken!" 

"Wings are cheating, Lapis Lazuli!"

Lapis turned upside down in mid-air and made her infamous fart noise, with the most ridiculous of smiles on her face.

"Hurry up, Peri-Peri-dot!"

"Wait up, then!"

Peridot bounded to the warp with Bismuth close behind, while ghosts of stars just began to twinkle in the dusky sky. 

* * *

It hadn't been a play or something musical after all. It was a barbeque. Peridot figured it was something like a "Thanksgiving" or the Camp Pining Hearts potluck episode. She was still riled up about Percy and Paulette kissing at the end of it. They were so clearly wrong for each other.

Steven was there, of course, and so were all the other crystal gems, and a few townspeople to boot. It was quite a crowd. Bismuth had gone over to talk to a group of colorful Quartzes, so Peridot thought it would be nice to talk to Steven where he was huddled with Greg over a smoking grill in the middle of the beach.

"Hey, guys. You're just in time for hot dogs," Steven exclaimed, holding up a sizzling sausage with a pair of tongs.

"Oh, so that's what pork chops make."

"Pretty much. Do you want one? My dad just grilled them."

"And there's more coming. Boy, some of these gems eat faster than vacuum cleaners." Greg opened another package of dogs and tossed them on the charcoaled rack.

"I bet none of them have ever eaten a vacuum cleaner though, huh?"

That voice belonged to Amethyst, who popped out from behind Greg, munching on a hotdog bun.

"Wasn't that one of my meep morps?"

"Hmm...Don't remember. How's it going?"

"Well, Lapis and I just finished organizing the barn materials, and now we're here! With the meats."

"What are you organizing all that junk for anyway?" Amethyst mumbled as she polished off her bun and grabbed another one from a half-empty bag.

"We don't know yet."

"Something awesome!"

"Hot dogs anyone? Please?" 

Greg gestured to the now overflowing grill full of weiners, slight panic in his voice.

Amethyst waggled her hand in the air.

"I'll take some."

"Me too," said Lapis.

Greg brandished a paper plate at her, ready for battle.

"How many?"

"Yes?"

She was tossed a plate laden with hot dogs and caught it awkwardly in her work-dusted hands.

"I added extra in case Peridot wanted some."

"I prefer foods that aren't tube-shaped, but thanks, Greg."

He flashed a thumbs-up before turning back to the grill, whistling a swingy tune.

"Let's have some fun!"

Steven smiled widely and bounced into the crowd, greeting people as he went.

Fun sounded good. Lapis could do with some fun. But something preoccupied her. She frowned, shaking her head ever so slightly to get rid of the thought. It didn't help. _Where is Jasper...?_

Why was she looking for her? How stupid.

"Lapis?"

She looked to her side. Peridot was there, a puzzled look behind her visor.

"Oh. Did I zone out again?"

"Yeah."

"Sorry."

"It's okay."

It seemed like she heard those words so often nowadays. Lapis wondered why she hadn't noticed that before.

"What do you want to do?"

"Whatever you want to do, Peridot," Lapis said as she picked up a hot dog from her plate and held it out to Peridot.

"Whatever you want to do."

Peridot took the hot dog and turned to the shoreline.

"I want to look at the stars."

Stars. Stars. There were always stars inside her head when she spoke, comets falling. When the comets burned, their trails fell into the waves of the ocean. The ocean felt like home and nothing like it at all.

"Alright."

How many times had they made their way to the tin rooftop on clear evenings to look into the sky? How many times had hours passed while the moon waned slowly and the sun swallowed the lights of the night until it glowed all on its own?

"Did I tell you about this weird animal I found online?"

"Maybe."

"Well, I'll tell you again!"

Lapis smiled.

How many times?

More than the stars.


	6. -Till We're in the Sea-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Playlist: https://open.spotify.com/playlist/3m2zdoJsaYtSxlKkm4FOTB?si=RcxwYDivSjy7k659JBP1dg

The hot dogs had been delicious. For Lapis, at least. Peridot didn't like meat. But they had both liked the barbecue. Stargazing had turned out to be a common interest among the other gems. Stories had been told, names shared, and songs were sung. Pumpkin had even joined the fun. It was a good party. Lapis couldn't remember the last time she'd been to a party. It felt good.

Peridot had been so happy.

All that interaction had tired them out, so they'd all said goodnight and went to their respective resting places. Once again, Lapis and Peridot returned to the bathroom. The moon shone clear through their small window, illuminating the patch of floor where Pumpkin snoozed, her leaflet fluttering as she snorted in her sleep. Lapis patted the gourd gently, propped up against the sink. Her eyelashes fluttered with fatigue.

"Lapis, are you awake?"

She startled. Lapis thought Peridot was asleep in the bathtub, all cozied up with the shower curtain she'd torn down when they'd had a spirited conversation about how you were supposed to use a violin.

"No. I'm completely asleep."

"Hmm. You lie, Lazuli."

Lapis snickered. "Yeah, I'm awake. I'm just-" she paused to yawn. "tired."

"Me too."

"...What's up?"

"Oh, I don't know. I've just been thinking about...things."

"That's what brains are for, Peri."

"I know. It's my greatest skill! But, I mean, these are very specific _things_."

"...Can you tell me what they are before I fall asleep?"

"Maybe?"

Lapis sighed. Peridot could be confusing sometimes. Peridot didn't want to be confusing. She wanted to be known.

"Okay. Well, you see, it's kind of like...butterflies."

"Butterflies?"

"Yeah, they only live for a few days and their wings are incredibly delicate, but they can fly so far."

"Okay."

"Well, sometimes I feel like we're like butterflies. Small and flawed, but strong."

"Us two?"

"Yes."

What a thought. Lapis still didn't understand it, but that could have been her drowsiness. She wanted to sleep. She gave Pumpkin one last pat and shuffled to be near Peridot. She slept better when they were close.

"I'll talk to you in the morning, Peridot. Goodnight."

She leaned against the tub, arm slung over the other side, hand grazing Peridot's leg. Peridot felt a flush blooming in her chest and blushed even more at the sensation.

_What is this?_

"I'll have to figure this out," she whispered under her breath and brushed a strand of Lapis' hair from her eyes.

"Goodnight, Lapis."

* * *

The days passed by nicely for the denizens of Beach City. There was so much to do, so many new faces to meet, and so much work to be done. It was like a sparkling new colony had just been announced, except there was no longer a need for colonies. This was a gesture of love. Peridot and Lapis spent their days helping the Crystal Gems get used to life outside of a bubble and with Bismuth erecting homes on the hillside where the Barn scraps resided. "Busy" was not the right word for all they had to do.

Peridot had something on her mind, besides the butterflies. 

_That was all I could say. I just don't know, I don't know what this is yet._

Her eyes were drawn to Lapis every time they were together, to the silhouette of her body and the deep pools of her eyes. She hoped it wasn't too obvious. She wondered if Lapis felt the same, if she too was embarrassed by this...feeling. 

_I c_ _an't even name it! How pathetic._

_Communication is key._

Today Peridot was at the lighthouse. She wanted to observe the layout of the new gem homes from a distance, just to be sure it was aesthetically pleasing. She also needed a break. The sheer amount of people she interacted with every day was draining. A swift breeze skimmed the top of the cliffs and ruffled the edges of her lime-slice hair. It smelled of salt. She wrinkled her nose at the stinging scent and shifted her gaze to the sky. Not even a wisp of a cloud could be seen. Peridot wondered if recording meteorological patterns would be fun. Her train of thought was interrupted by a sudden noise. Footsteps from behind her. She spun around excitedly, her heartbeat jumping.

"Lapis?"

She halted. It wasn't Lapis.

It was Jasper.

"Peridot."

She couldn't respond. The only sound was the wind as it rushed through Jasper's hair and raised goosebumps on Peridot's skin. She dropped her eyes to the ground in panic.

"D-don't run away," she spoke haltingly. "I just want to talk."

"...About what?"

Peridot wished Lapis were here, as selfish as that sounded. She would take her away, talk to her, they would be safe.

"About...Lapis. And you."

"Why?"

Her voice was harsh, unlike her. But she was afraid. Jasper drew back, sensing her discomfort.

"I-I um, want to make things up," 

Peridot caught her breath.

_What do I do?_

Take her to Lapis, leave her here, try to fight Jasper? She looked around Jasper, trying to see if she would be able to run past her.

"Please, Peridot. I'm not here to hurt you."

_I don't want to be here...but I want to know what she has to say._

She took a deep breath and looked up at Jasper.

"Fine. We'll talk. But only if Lapis wants to."

Jasper nodded and turned to walk down the hill. Peridot followed far behind, hoping she hadn't made a huge mistake.

She hoped history wouldn't repeat itself.


	7. -I Would Do Anything for You-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Playlist: https://open.spotify.com/playlist/3m2zdoJsaYtSxlKkm4FOTB?si=RcxwYDivSjy7k659JBP1dg

All that came to mind were questions. Mostly, "why?" and "what?". Peridot was sure to keep her distance from Jasper as she pondered these questions. Her stomach bubbled with anxiety. 

"So, what happened?"

"What?"

"While I was gone."

What was she supposed to say?

_Oh, not much, just Steven being kidnapped, finding out Rose was Pink Diamond, and the fall of the Diamond Empire. Also, the Crystal Gems, who you hate, have tripled in size._

Maybe not.

"No-one else will tell me."

Peridot felt a twinge of pity for her, which alarmed her. After all, had she not antagonized her and her friends for so long? Jasper had done things that were inexcusable. But then, Peridot remembered when she was the one Steven was afraid of.

_It's not the same._

No, not the same, but still, she could understand.

She began fiddling with her fingers. "W-well, I'm sure you've noticed that there are a lot more Gems than there used to be, and-"

Jasper stopped in her tracks and pivoted to face her.

"I know about that. What happened after I was corrupted?"

"Oh. Um, well, you see...You were bubbled, and y' know, stuff happened, things about other things and all that..."

"What. Happened."

Jasper's stance was aggravated, tense. She was not going to overstep any boundaries, but her limits were wearing thin. Peridot considered running away now more than ever. But this was not a time to let panic take over. They both wanted answers, and they would only find them with each other.

"Okay. Well, Steven was...taken into space by Blue Diamond, escaped, was kidnapped again by Homeworld and put on trial by the Diamonds, Lazuli left for the moon, apparently Rose Quartz was Pink Diamond, Garnet's components got married, Blue and Yellow Diamond came to earth to fight everyone, Lazuli came back, we were poofed, then we reformed and us Crystal Gems fought the Diamonds on Homeworld and won epically, and the Diamonds came back to earth, healed you and the other corrupted gems with Steven, and now here we are."

She was out of breath by the time she had finished recounting everything she remembered.

"R-rose was...Pink Diamond?"

Peridot drew in a breath sharply. She had forgotten how much Jasper had cared for Pink, how debilitating it would be to learn that Pink and Rose were her nemesis and beloved monarch in one. She braced for an explosion of fury and grief.

But all that came was silence. Not quite silence. Crying is never silent. Jasper was crying. Tears crept from her eyes like water from a straining dam, like a flood lessened by porous rocks. She was so vulnerable, so unlike the "Kindergarten Kid that could", that Peridot wondered if this was really her.

Jasper abruptly turned around again and continued down the hill. They were almost at the border of Beach City.

Until they reached the pavement, not once did Peridot move her eyes from her feet.

* * *

Lapis was exploring. Something she hadn't done for thousands of years.

_Why not? This is my home now._

There was so much of this world she had yet to see, and this seemed like a good place to start. Perhaps not specifically Fish Stew Pizza, but there were other places in town. Amethyst had recommended it, but Lapis found she was not fond of eating fish. It seemed peculiar. The angry man behind the counter kept coming over to ask for "money", too. She figured she should leave. So she did.

Lapis sauntered out of the pizza place and spun into the sky, closing her eyes as the wind blustered against her body. She felt free. And happy. Happy because she was free. She slowed her ascent and looked down at the buildings below, deciding where to go next. Something caught her eye near the edge of the town. Or rather, two someones. She could just make out shades of green and a sharp-angled head that comprised Peridot. And orange, tall and spotted, framed by a mane of pale white.

_It couldn't be..._

But it could be, and it was.

She cut through the air towards the two, desperately hoping that it wasn't Jasper, it was another quartz, just another gem and Peridot. If it wasn't...

_What is she doing?!_

On an impulse, she called her name.

"Peridot!"

She was closer now, close enough to see Peridot light up at the sight of her and just as quickly mirror Lapis' fear. She landed ungracefully in front of her, pulling her into a quick armed embrace. She felt her chest grow hot and drew back.

"Sorry, I thought..."

Lapis dared not move. She wouldn't give proof to what was happening in front of her. Jasper was not here. It was just her and Peridot. She found herself searching for Peridot's hands, the comforting shape of them, and how they fit so well with hers.

"I thought you had someone with you, silly me."

"Lapis, um, I do...J-jasper wanted to talk to you. And me. Both of-all three of us."

"Why?!"

"If you'll calm down, I'll tell you why."

She swiveled her head to meet Jasper's stare. She certainly looked different. But Lapis could guarantee that her mindset had remained unmoveable.

_Yours changed, didn't it?_

She paused in her scrutiny. She had changed for the better. Jasper could have too. That mattered, if only a little.

"I'm sorry Peridot. I didn't mean to scare you."

"Thanks."

They let go of each other's grasp, aware of each brush of fingertips and the sparks of flame that they seemed to produce. Peridot pointed to the nearby shoreline and the sands it lapped against.

"Should we talk over there? For privacy?"

A small crowd had indeed amassed near where the gems were standing, curious about the noises that had disturbed their sunny afternoons. Lapis nodded and began to walk towards the beach, Peridot and a reluctant Jasper following close behind.

* * *

They settled in a triangle near the foamy waters of the sea. Jasper wanted to be sure that nobody could overhear. With her intimidating presence, that wasn't an issue. They had the beach to themselves.

"I...have something important I need to say. You two are the only ones that...would understand."

Flotsam and jetsam of past depths, the washed-up wreckage of something once whole. Understanding was the least of it.

"I'm leaving. I'm leaving here, and I...don't know where I'm going."

"Leaving forever?"

"I-I don't know."

Why would it matter? She would be gone.

It was the uncertainty. The honesty, that caught them off guard. This was not the Jasper that Lapis knew, that Peridot had known.

"I don't belong. Nobody wants me here anyway. I just make them uncomfortable."

No sound but the cries of gulls and the distant hum of conversing passerby. No words that seemed right to say out loud.

"Well? Aren't you going to say that I'm right, that I deserve this? That I should disappear?" Jasper jabbed at her chest, trying to put up a front of indignation to hide the fact that moisture was building up in the corners of her eye.s

"Maybe you do deserve this. But I'm not going to tell you what to do, or who you are, for you. Neither of us has the right."

"Lapis, wh-"

"Please, don't say my name."

Jasper held herself back. It took a herculean effort. She wanted to scream as loud an earthquake, loud enough to shatter.

"...Sorry."

Peridot piped up. "Why tell us? Why not just go?"

"Because I'm tired of being confused. And somehow, saying goodbye to you...ugh, saying goodbye will make this easier."

"For us? Or for you?"

"Does it matter?"

It didn't. They had nothing else to say. So they sat and watched the people pass by, the clouds melt away, the sun travel lower in the sky. Eventually, Jasper stood up and walked away towards the road that led to everywhere without so much as a nod. The stars followed her trail, pulling constellations across the sky that dotted the violet sunset.

Eventually, Lapis and Peridot ended up side by side, leaning against the other with fingers entwined, neither questioning how easy this type of closeness came to them now.

All they had was each other.


	8. -This Is the Life-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Playlist: https://open.spotify.com/playlist/3m2zdoJsaYtSxlKkm4FOTB?si=RcxwYDivSjy7k659JBP1dg

What does a person do when a weight on their chest that has been there for years is finally lifted?

They celebrate, in their own way. That is what Peridot and Lapis did, although it wasn't so much a celebration, more of an "order three pizzas and watch TubeTube videos until we fall asleep" arrangement. Their typical weekend routine, actually.

Of course the two broke the news to Steven and Amethyst and anyone else it concerned, which was tiring. Having to explain the same story about the same gem over and over again reminded Lapis of the human game of "telephone". She suspected that in this particular game, the phone lines had been cut. Lapis still felt disconnected even now. Her and Peridot had rested on Steven's couch the night before, where sunrise poured through the windows and painted the surroundings with streaks of gold and amber, breaking the pattern of grey that had settled in the night. She didn't feel the warmth of its rays. Peridot was warmer. She was pressed against Lapis' side, her head nestled in the crook of her neck. When she exhaled, her breath fluttered strands of Lapis' hair. To Lapis' senses, it was all that existed.

_Were we ever this close before? It feels different._

Her questions swirled together until they became brackish and briny, and she let out a deep sigh.

"...Peridot?"

Peridot shifted her head, causing her visor to poke into the back of Lapis' neck. She winced at the sharp point.

"Are you awake?"

She groaned and grumbled. "I am now," She said as she raised her head stiffly. 

Lapis rubbed the back of her neck and tilted her head to look at the ceiling. The wood was still patchy in places, and little flakes of sawdust drifted down occasionally.

"Why did you wake me up?"

"Oh, you were starting to get lines on your face."

"What?" She reached up and rubbed her cheek where line prints had indeed marked her skin. "That's a stupid reason."

"I know."

"Then why?"

"I wanted to talk to you. I was bored."

"I wanted to talk to you too, but you could have waited until the sky was blue."

Lapis flushed. She hoped she wasn't being selfish. She nudged her foot against Peridot's, hoping she couldn't sense how flustered she was.

"Well, let me make it up to you. We could...find somewhere to plant stuff, or go into town."

Peridot tilted her head and looked up at Lapis, the sunlight washing over her expectant face.

"By ourselves?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, because, um...I mean, you wanted to talk to me, so we would talk together, and it would be weird if other people were there, right? Heh heh..."

Peridot felt the heat rising to her temples as she picked at the fabric of her leggings.

"No, yeah, I get it. By ourselves. We've been by ourselves a lot."

"Just like old times."

"Old times..."

Like a gravitational pull, the two were drawn to each other, moon seeking moon until their collision. But all moons have an orbit, and theirs had not yet crossed paths.

"Let's go into town. I want more pizza!" exclaimed Peridot.

Lapis laughed brightly, raising her arms to the ceiling. "Alright! Beach City, we're coming for your food!"

"Wait, shush! We'll wake up Steven."

They quieted down for a few seconds, but it only took a few mischievous glances at each other to set them off again.

* * *

The sun blazed in the sky, searing every surface and hissing off the cool spray of the ocean. Peridot had brought her trashcan lid to move around on, but the heat made it was a circle of malice that caused burned feet and flailing arms. Lapis thought it was hilarious, but in the end, she was flitting over the town with Peridot hanging onto her arms. She was such a backseat flier.

"Hey Lazuli, look! It's Larimar and Nephrite! HIYA LARIMAR! ENJOY THE WEATHER DOWN THERE! NYAH HAHAHA!

"Pfft! Peridot, you're so loud."

"WHY AREN'T YOU LOUD!?"

"BECAUSE I'M HOLDING US BOTH LIKE, THIRTY FEET IN THE AIR."

"DON'T WORRY, I'M HARD TO CRACK!"

Lapis guffawed, almost losing her grip on Peridot.

"Yipe! Please don't drop me! I haven't even figured out what purpose koalas serve yet, and I refuse to die before I do."

"I won't drop you. You're holding on too tight for that to happen."

"I am?"

She loosened her grip on Lapis' wrists, stretching fingers she hadn't known were cramped. Her legs swung lazily in the wake of Lapis' wings, which were propelling them to the edge of the town. This was where the humans lived, away from the hustle and bustle of Beach City. Peridot found that she'd rather be somewhere quiet than somewhere crowded with Lapis. It meant she could focus on her presence. The strong smoothness of her arms, the way her eyes seemed to shine, even in the dark.

_Wait...these aren't normal thoughts...it's happening again._

That spark she had felt, the fire that dimmed with their distance from each other. Lapis felt it too. In that moment she wanted nothing more than to wrap her in her arms and soar into the atmosphere so they could see everything below them like pieces of a game board.

"Hey, Per-"

"Lapis, yo-"

"You go."

"No, you go!"

"We'll both go."

"That doesn't even make sense."

"Fine. I'll go. Do you want to go into those woods for a bit? I want to talk."

"So do I. Yeah, let's go...over there." She pointed at a small clearing near the distant hills shadowed by tall trees.

Lapis nodded soundlessly and put a burst of energy into her next flap. Within seconds the two gems landed in the middle of the clearing, wading through the tall grass towards the deep shade of an oak. Peridot plunked down onto the ground, folding her legs underneath her as Lapis tentatively sat across from her. She reached over for Peridot's hand, a common gesture, but faltered as she made contact with Peridot. She looked so nervous.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing! You can hold my hand, it's totally fine," She said as she fumbled her fingers against Lapis'.

"Oh good. I, um...I have something I need to tell you."

"Okay."

"I've been having weird thoughts, and feeling weird things, but only when I'm w-with you."

"...You have?"

Again Lapis nodded soundlessly. Peridot's chest puffed up with a held-in breath, her eyes widening.

"I have too...What kind of feelings?"

"It's embarrassing, Peridot. What if you think I'm crazy, or I think the same about you, or-"

"Lapis. What are you feeling right now?"

"I feel anxious, and kind of sweaty, and I really like holding your hand, and being close to you, and I want to be with you all the time, but...I don't know about you. And that scares me."

"I feel scared too. And I like holding your hand too, I think you're...my favorite person ever. I want to always be with you"

Lapis felt the water unbidden well up in her eyes and trace down her cheeks.

_I don't deserve this._

_But she deserves happiness._

"Then I'll be here for you always. I promise."

Peridot felt like her skin was made of fire and made of ice at the same time. She wanted to say so many things but found her voice tied up in her throat. Confidence had been so easy when all of her world was right at her fingertips, but this was the unknown. This was a cliff's edge, a dive into dark waters, a burying in the ground.

_Can I dare to hope?_

This all too familiar sense of fear, of no control. She could get through it, she had before, but...

"You wouldn't leave me alone again, would you?"

"No. I'm never running away again. I don't want to be scared anymore. I want to be with you."

"You-"

"I love you too, Peridot."

She remembered seeing love on the faces of humans, in the way Steven loved her with the deepest kind of friendship, but this was not that love. It was like a Camp Pining Hearts love, as silly as that sounded, the love that Garnet had, the burning in her heart when she made Peridot happy, made her smile, when Peridot chose to be with her...nothing else mattered but that.

Lapis hesitated. It could go wrong and fall apart so easily. But she wouldn't run away again. Never from her.

"You really want this? You really want _me_?"

Peridot does want Lapis, more than anything, so she thumbs her tears away, nodding and saying silently:

_I'll be here when you need me._

_Will you?_

"Lapis-" She murmured but was cut off as Lapis cupped her face in her trembling hands and kissed her.

Kissing, this is kissing. It's not what she expected. Peridot thought it would be dry and light, but this is heavy like summer humidity and wet as the rain. She tastes salt turning into sweetness where their lips meet. Oh, and now she's melting. Like a candle in July, burning so fast and hot the air sharpens. Sharper than any other feeling that crowded her stomach before, and it doesn't feel bad at all. An aching she hadn't even known was there passed between them, in the caress of hands, the entwining of arms, the leaning into each other.

And that is the answer. A million yesses wrapped up in a kiss. A promise to stay spoken through the feeling of hands, and mouths, and the stolen breath from invisible lungs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this appears to be the end. I hope you enjoyed it! :)
> 
> I'm planning on creating a playlist series that links this work (and others) to songs that inspired it. I hope you all enjoy that as well, if you're interested. 
> 
> EDIT 8/25/20: Instead of a separate work, songs have been left as a playlist link for all works.


End file.
